1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer timing services, and more specifically to a system and method for dynamically changing computer system and subsystem time-of-day clock(s) to coincide with seasonal time-of-day changes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's successful businesses are becoming increasingly dependent on various computer applications for day-to-day operations. As a result, a business needs its computer system to maintain continuous application availability. Continuous operations are critical to a company's success in today's worldwide business environment, especially in some businesses such as those in manufacturing environments.
Unfortunately, certain seasonal time-of-day changes, such as those brought about by the switch to Daylight Savings Time from Standard Time and back again, have heretofore created system downtime, service disruption, and the attending customer impact, while the system and subsystem clocks were adjusted. It is not unheard of for a business to experience a 1-2 hour system downtime occurring twice annually due to this seasonal time-of-day change.
Until the present invention, businesses either could change the system and subsystem clocks by some mechanical adjustment, could shutdown the system/subsystem until the "wall" clock matched the system clock, or could choose not to do anything, which meant much of the year, their clocks were not operating synchronously. Most businesses cannot afford to do the latter, and have elected one of the former options.
Accordingly, improvements which overcome any or all of these problems are presently desirable.